The forgotten boyfriend
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: Mason writes a song about how he will not be with Gabby this Christmas. Featuring Click5 song "My girlfriend forgot me this Christmas "
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first Taking 5 fic. The movie did not get that popular but, I flippin loved it so here we are! This fic is based off of the Click 5 song "My girlfriend(forgot me this christmas)". But I am writing it like 5leo rise sings it. okie dokie! And, this takes place a few years after the movie. I hope you all like it!**

**~Riah**

**Disclaimer: none of its mine...**

"Come on Mason, don't give me this guilt trip. You know I am going to spend Christmas with my family this year." Gabby said with an exhausted tone into the receiver of her cell phone, like she had given this explanation a million times already.

Mason, in LA, sighed back to her into his phone "I know Gabs, I know. But, it's not fair!" The 23 year old man said sounding rather childish. "All of the other guys get to see their significant others on Christmas. Even Dev is flying down to see Ritchie. On Christmas! Straight from her college. Now, that's dedication." He ended boldly.

Gabby didn't even wait a beat before she retorted "Are you suggesting that I am not dedicated to this relationship! That is not okay! Oh no! You know, I will have you know sir that I…." She was cut off by the sound of her boyfriend laughing on the other end.

"Gabs! Calm down. I was kidding. I know the only reason Devon is coming is because her parentals are going to be gone to the Bahamas, man" He added the last part in a Jamaican accent. "And don't roll your eyes at me Gabriella Anne Davis!"

"How did you know I…"

"I know you Gabs."

"True" She said smiling, and then it faded a little. "I really am going to miss you Mason but, hey, at least we have New Year's right? She said with the enthusiasm coming back into her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but, you are still going to forget me on Christmas day." He said with a fake pout.

Gabby rolled her eyes once again "Ugh, Mason how many times do I have to tell you I am not going to forget you I am just…" She was stopped by laughter again. "Okay you really need to stop doing that Mason."

"I'm sorry but, it's just so fun….Hey babe, I gotta go, Hollis is motioning for me to get back to rehearsal."Mason said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay. I love you Mason, and I will see you soon okay?"

"Not soon enough."

"MASON!"

"I'm sorry, it's like a reflex! Okay but, I really gotta go. Love you, bye!" Mason said hanging up the phone and running into rehearsal.

….

Hours after rehearsal had ended, Mason was lying upside down on the red couch in the house all the boys shared. He was bored. Everyone had gone somewhere and Gabby was already on a plane back to her folk's house. He was humming a random tune when he started thinking about Gabby. Then, the words came out with that tune. He softly sang "My girlfriend forgot me….this Christmas day….she was all I wanted this Christmas..."

"What's that you're singing Mas?" Ritchie questioned as he came In with groceries full of Devon's favorite foods.

'_Man, he is really going all out for her'_ Mason thought to himself but, pulled himself out of his thoughts when he realized Ritchie was still waiting for an answer. "Oh, it's nothing really, just something I made up."

Ritchie was still putting food away "Well, I couldn't help but hear the words. Would this random, made up song be about a certain brunette who we all know and love as Gabby Davis?" Ritchie said with a smirk.

"Shut up man." Mason threw a pillow at Ritchie's head. "Besides, it's not like I really think she abandoned me or forgot me, I just loved saying it to her because its gets her all riled up and dude, she is freaking adorable when she is pissed at me." Mason stood up and sat at the kitchen island.

"Mason, you are a weird guy." Ritchie said leaning over the counter at his friend.

Mason thought about this "Maybe, but, at least I'm happy you know. I know I do things sometimes to make her pissed off at me, intentional and unintentional, but, dude, I would rather be fighting with Gabby then just be with anyone else. You know?" He finished looking up at his best friend with questioning eyes.

Ritchie's finger was on his chin as though he were in deep thought. "Yeah I get it man, you actually make sense. So, listen, I was thinking, why don't we finish that song and make her really pissed at you, you sick freak." Ritchie said grinning.

"That….is a brilliant idea!" Mason exclaimed jumping up from his chair, "You are a genius, my friend. And, we could post it on YouTube! And she still gets the bands updates on her phone so she is sure to see it!"

Ritchie stood up straight "Alright, let's go find the guys and do this thing!"

…

"_I GOT A CELL PHONE, TRAMPOLINE, A YEARS WORTH OF MAGAZINES  
>I EVEN GOT A NEW PAIR OF CHUCKS<em>

I GOT A SURFBOARD,SWIMMING POOL, A MUSTANG CONVERTABLE  
>STILL DIDNT GET ENOUGH<p>

I GOT EVERYTHING I WANTED ON MY LIST..  
>EXCEPT FOR ONE THING THAT I MISSED<p>

AND JUST A KISS

MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME THIS CHRISTMAS DAY  
>HEYY YEAH<br>MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME SHE WAS ALL I WANTED THIS  
>THIS CHRISTMAS<br>I GOT HER EARRINGS, CHOCOLATE, SPA GIFT CERTIFICATES  
>WAITED A COUPLE OF HOURS IN LINE<p>

I GOT HER MAKEUP, TEDDYBEARS,I EVEN BOUGHT HER UNDERWEAR  
>AND NOW IM DOWN TO A DIME<p>

SHE GOT EVERYTHING SHE WANTED ON HER LIST  
>EXCEPT FOR ONE THING THAT SHE MISSED<p>

OOO JUST A KISS

MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME THIS CHRISTMAS DAY  
>HEYY YEAH<br>MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME SHE WAS ALL I WANTED THIS  
>THIS CHRISTMAS<p>

SPENDING ALL DAY BY THE PHONE  
>SILENT NIGHT ON THE RADIO<br>I LOST MY CHRISTMAS CHEER  
>THATS OKAY WE STILL GOT NEW YEARS<p>

MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME THIS CHRISTMAS DAY  
>MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME THIS CHRISTMAS DAY<p>

MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME THIS CHRISTMAS DAY  
>HEYY YEAH<br>MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME SHE WAS ALL I WANTED THIS  
>THIS CHRISTMAS<p>

MY GIRLFRIEND  
>MY GIRLFRIEND<p>

MY GIRLFRIEND FORGOT ME SHE WAS ALL I WANTED  
>SHE WAS ALL I WANTED<br>SHE WAS ALL I WANTED THIS CHRISTMAS"

The video ended on YouTube and Ritchie and Mason looked at each other proudly.

"She should be receiving a text about the brand new 5Leo Rise song on the web any minute now." Ritchie said as he looked down at his watch.

**Review? yeah, you wanna review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...here we go!**

5 days had passed since the band posted that video. It was a really big hit with the fans. Even Devon could not stop raving about it. But, there was one person they had not heard from, Gabby. Mason had not talked to her in 5 days. It was Christmas now and he did not know if she had seen it. Well, actually, Devon told him Gabby had seen it so he knows she saw it, she just hasn't called to talk about it and she won't answer any of his. He was starting to think maybe this was not such a good idea.

"Mason, stop worrying. Gabby loves you. She is not just going to drop off the face of the planet. It's not like she has never been fuming mad at you before. She will come around." Devon said handing him a cup of egg nog.

Mason sighed "Yeah, but she has never been so mad that she won't even acknowledge my existence. I think I really screwed up this time." He said placing his head in his hands.

Devon rubbed his back comfortingly "Don't worry, as far as I know she is still planning on coming in tomorrow, you guys can work it out then."

…

It was the day after Christmas and no one had heard from Gabby, except when she called Devon to wish her a Merry Christmas. Mason was pacing around the living room in front of everybody while they were all trying to watch a movie.

"Mason, man, your mom was no window maker so sit down dude." KK said throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah Mas, stop pacing, you will create a hole in the floor." Devon added.

Mason sat down on the arm of the couch "I'm sorry I'm just freaking out! Dev, what time was her flight supposed to be at?"

Devon checked her watch "Not for a few hours okay, so will you please just try and calm down until then?"

Mason was about to say something else when he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Mason!" A female voice called out his name, and he would know that voice anywhere.

He stood up "Gabby?"

Gabby walked into the living room but stopped so she was across the room from Mason. She folded her arms across her chest and just glared at him.

The room was silent. Nobody dared to speak. Mason decided he needed to break the ice.

"Um, hey babe, how was your flight...which was apparently early…" He said looking briefly at Devon who just shrugged.

"Oh no! Don't you 'babe' me. You don't get to 'babe' me after what you did. Mason, do you have any idea…..I can't even begin to….I don't even know why…..ugh!" she ended her rant of half sentences with an exasperated sigh and sat down on the other arm of the couch, opposite of mason. "That…was just not cool, man."

Mason smiled a little. No matter how mad she was at him, she still used words and expressions that she picked up from him.

"Okay Gabs look." Mason began as he walked across the room and knelt down in front of her. "I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done in my life but…" he thought for a moment "How do you even know the song is about you?" he questioned.

"Mason!"

"Okay, let me try again." He grabbed her hands lightly. "I know it probably wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done in my life but, I just missed you so much Gabs. All I wanted this Christmas was you, and so it just kinda came out in song form. And I know the reason why you are pissed so much is because I took some of the lyrics from our conversation but, I just wanted to show you and the world how I felt." He let what he said soak in for a few moments. Gabby was looking out the window. He shook her hands lightly "Gabs? You still with me?"

Gabby turned her head to look down at him, Then, for the first time since she had arrived, she noticed all of the others in the room, who were all staring at her with 'please forgive him' looks.

She sighed and looked at Mason's pleading eyes again "Well, it was a, kinda, good song." She said with a little smile forming on her face.

A huge smile formed on Mason face as he stood up and lifted Gabby up. He hugged her and swung her back and forth. "Ha see, I knew you loved me!" He said as he was releasing her.

"Oh whatever." She said back playfully

"Oh, come on, you know you do."

She smiled "Yeah I know" She said as she pulled him down for a small but sweet kiss.

The crowed in the room all started their "aws" or "ews".

KK piped up "Can we get back to the movie please?" He said with frustration in his voice.

Scooter hit him in the chest "Shut up, dude."

Mason sat down on love seat and pulled Gabby down next to him.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes and just watched the movie until Mason spoke up again.

"So, Gabs, why did it take you so long to get here again?" He questioned with a smile forming on his face.

The group groaned.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Mason, Really?"

"Seriously dude, do you never learn?" Ritchie asked throwing his hands up.

Gabby just smiled and shook her head "No he doesn't. Just let him be." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Gabby Anne Davis." Mason said without tearing his eyes away from the TV.

"How did you know I… you know what, nevermind."

**So, that's it! tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading!**

**Love and hugs!**

**~Riah**


End file.
